The Champion of Sun and Moon: The Early Years
by TheMythWriter
Summary: Sally dies when Percy is 6 years old and Percy is adopted by the archer twins. This Story concentrates on the story of how Apollo and Artemis raise Percy and how he reaches Camp Half-Blood. Percy/Thalia. Good Luke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series. All right belong to Rick Riordan.

In this story, Percy is orphaned at a young age and is taken in by Apollo and Artemis. This shows how he grows in their care.

Chapter 1

A 6 year old Percy Jackson had gone camping with his mother. The day after they reached the campsite, Sally Jackson took her son into the forests surrounding the camp for trekking. Percy and Sally were having a lot of fun, about two hour after entering the forest, they found a stream and since Percy said he was tired, they sat down at the edge of the stream to eat the food they had packed in morning. They spread out the food and started eating. Almost all the foods were blue in color and both of them had great fun while eating the food.

After they finished eating, both of them started walking towards the camp. Halfway across the trail towards their campsite, Sally heard a low growl. She was really worried and started walk faster while throwing furtive looks around her. Sally was a clear-sighted mortal and knew about the hidden mythological world. She also knew as a demigod son of Poseidon, Percy could attract a large number of monsters. But before she could move a large distance, she suddenly came to face two hellhounds. She immediately grabbed Percy and started running towards opposite direction while praying to Poseidon to save Percy. The hellhounds started gaining ground on her even though she was running her hardest.

After a few minutes, one of the hellhounds caught up with her and slashed at her back, causing her to fall down. The hell hound slashed at her again and caused a very deep gash on her torso. The other hell hound also caught up with them and both the hounds were going for the kill when two silver arrows sprouted from their necks and both of them dissolved into golden sand. A 12 year old girl with auburn hair came into view. When she saw the condition of the woman, she immediate recognized it beyond her capabilities and called for her brother. A 19 year old teen appeared in a flash of golden light and asked, "Hey Sis, why did you call me now, you never used to call me. And who are these two?" he asked, seeing Percy and a hurt Sally. Artemis said, "I was roaming in the forest when I sensed a powerful demigod and two hellhounds. By the time I reached here, I saw the hell hounds ready to kill them and saw the woman had a deep gash on her body while the boy was unconscious. I knew healing the woman was beyond my power so I called for you. Now please try to heal her."

Both the god and goddess went near Sally, who had become very pale due to extreme blood loss. The teenage boy, who really was the Greek god Apollo, bent down over her and tried to close her wounds. After he was successful, he tried to bring her back to consciousness. When Sally came around, she saw two teenagers and immediately recognized them. She said, "Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis, please protect my son. He is a son of Poseidon. Please protect my son and I would be forever grateful to you." Soon she closed her eyes and Apollo felt her life force escape her body. He turned to his sister and said, "She is no more. But if what she said is true, then this child may be the child of prophecy since Thalia, daughter of Zeus is trapped in Lotus Hotel and Casino. I think her mother is a clear sighted mortal, and since her dying wish was to take care of the child, I will raise him."

Artemis asked her brother, "But what about the Ancient Laws Apollo, we are not allowed to raise our children. And if father finds out about it, then he would be very angry." Apollo replied, "The Ancient Laws forbid us from raising our own children, not children of other gods. And I would make him my Champion, so that he would be loyal to me and father would not be very angry." Just then, Percy woke up. Initially he was unable to remember where he was, but when remembered how the hounds were charging at him and his mother, he immediately sat up and began looking around for his mother. When he saw his mother's lifeless body nearby, he started shaking his mother and asking her to wake up. Both Apollo and Artemis looked very sad and Apollo addressed Percy, "Percy, your mother is no more; she died due to blood loss from the injuries she received. I am sorry, but we were unable to save her."

Percy immediately started crying. Artemis saw him crying and her heart melted. She took him in hug. Percy stopped crying and mumbled, "My mum is dead and Smelly Gabe will now beat me and throw me out of the house. I have nowhere to live now." When Apollo heard this, he went up to Percy and said, "Don't worry Percy, you will leave with me. I am the Greek god of Sun, healing and poetry, Apollo and she is my sister Artemis, goddess of moon, maidens and hunting."

When Percy heard this, his mouth hung open. He asked, "Are you really Apollo and Artemis? Like the Greek gods? And why are you helping me?" Artemis replied, "Yes boy, I am Artemis and he is my brother Apollo. Your father is also a god. Your mother told us he is Poseidon, the god of the seas. We are helping you since you are our cousin and also your mother asked us to protect you as her dying wish." Percy was more astonished than before but Apollo said to him, "Percy, you had a very bad day, I will take you to my house to rest. Saying this, he flashed with Percy to one of his mansions and led him to a bedroom painted in a bright yellow color. He put a tired Percy on the bed and waved hand on him, putting him to sleep. After putting Percy to sleep, Apollo flashed back to Artemis, who had sent Sally's body to get proper funeral rights.

Artemis said to his brother Apollo, "Brother, I will also make the boy my champion and help you with raising him, because I know you, and if you will raise him alone, then he will become a total womanizer like you." Apollo pouted and said, "Hey sis, thanks for the confidence in me. Ok now let me go back, I will need to monitor Percy's health after such a trauma. I would like to invite you to my House in New York to discuss how we should raise Percy tomorrow." Artemis replied by nodding her head and flashing away in a silver light. Apollo also followed suit and flashed away to the house where he had put Percy.

The next morning, when Percy woke, he was disoriented due to the new surroundings. But when he remembered the events of the last day, he immediately broke down and started crying. Just at that moment, Apollo came in, and when he saw Percy crying, he immediately went to him and hugged him. Percy stopped crying and said, "Now mommy is dead, I have no one for me." Apollo heard this is hugged him again before saying, "Don't worry kid, now you will live with me. But you have to call me only Apollo or bro. My little sister Artemis will also help you. You are not alone at all." Percy looked at Apollo and asked, "When Smelly Gabe was mistreating my mother and beating me, why didn't my father help us? Why didn't save my mother yesterday."

Apollo looked sad and said, "Percy, I am sure that your father would have very much wanted to help you. But the Ancient Laws forbid us from having much contact with our children, so his hands were tied." Percy looked at Apollo and asked, "So how can you and Artemis take me in?" Apollo answered, "You are not our child, so the law doesn't apply to us. Now get ready fast, Artemis is coming to decide how to raise you and train you for your destiny as a demigod."

When Percy heard this, he got up and immediately got ready. Soon Apollo led him to his sitting room and both of them were watching TV when Artemis flashed in. Apollo went up to her and tried to hug her when she pushed him away. Apollo pouted, but Artemis ignored him and went towards Percy. Percy gulped seeing Artemis' stern expression. He knew the goddess hated boys and generally turned them into animals and hunted them. He bowed low before the maiden goddess and spoke, "Lady Artemis."

Artemis sat down in the couch, Apollo sitting near her. He tried to put a hand around her shoulders but she swatted it away. Percy was still standing, so Apollo pulled him into a nearby chair and said, "You will live with me and you are also our cousin, so don't be so stuck up and formal. If Artemis turns you into a jack-a-lope, then I will change you back before she can hunt you, and also since Uncle P is your father, so he will be extremely angry if you die." Though it did little to lessen Percy's fear, he sat down in the chair. Artemis turned towards Percy and informed him, "Percy, since you are a demigod, monsters will be attracted towards you. You will need to be trained in combat, so that you can defeat them. There is a Camp Half-Blood where demigods generally learn to live in a world of monsters, but my brother and I have decided that both of us will raise you together until you are older. Both of us want to make you our champion, but before that you will have to train so that you can survive yourself in the real world."

She turned to her brother and asked, "Apollo, what have you planned about his training?" Apollo replied, "Sis, since we know about his godly parent, I will teach him archery, fighting with knives, healing and his basic demigod powers for the next two years until he is older so that he can train using other weapons." Artemis looked surprised and said, "I am impressed brother, for once you have shown some seriousness and have not acted like a 5 year old. I would also like for Percy to spend 1 week every month with m hunters so that he can learn to respect the women and not turn into a womanizer I know you would try to turn him into. Right now I am going to introduce him to my hunters, and will return around evening." Saying so, he grabbed Percy's shoulder and flashed to place a few yards away from the camp of the hunters.

She looked at Percy and said, "Remember Percy, I may have adopted you as a brother, but the hunters have had many bad experiences with men. So I warn you, don't upset my hunters and treat them with respect. Though they will not harm you, they will hate you if you treat them badly. You should always be respectful to women, and you should never disrespect them." She turned to her 12 year old form and led Percy into the camp. When the hunters saw Artemis enter the campsite with a small boy, they immediately tensed up. Artemis saw this and addressed her hunters, "My sisters, this boy is the new adopted brother of Apollo and me, Percy Jackson. I request you to not harm him, as I believe he has not yet harmed any woman. He would spend the rest of the day with us before returning to my brother's house."

The hunters looked at the boy with disgust, but were curious as to why Lady Artemis had adopted this male. When they asked Artemis, she explained to them how she found Percy and many of the hunters' hearts melted at how much pain and sadness the boy had undergone in last few days. They became kinder towards him, though they still treated him harshly. Artemis showed him around the camp and introduced him to the hunters. When evening approached, Artemis gifted him an enchanted bow and quiver and explained, "This is an enchanted bow Percy. This is unbreakable and allows you to shoot more accurately. This quiver can hold an unlimited no. of arrows. Both them can disappear at will and reappear when you need it." She then flashed out with him to his brother's house, where Apollo was waiting for them.

When both of them flashed into the house, Apollo immediately jumped onto Percy and started checking if he had any injuries, he asked his sister, "So, how many arrows did he get?" To which Artemis smirked and replied, "None." "Not a single one?" asked a flabbergasted Apollo. Artemis smirked and replied, "Some of the hunters even appeared to like him." When Apollo heard this, he clutched his chest and sat down on the sofa. He then turned towards Percy and said, "That's the 8th wonder of the world. A boy spending so much time with Hunters without getting attacked, this feat only qualifies you to be my champion. Anyways, we will begin your training from tomorrow. So now, off to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

As Percy went to his room to sleep, Apollo turned to Artemis and said, "Tomorrow I plan to start training him in weapons tomorrow, but sons of Poseidon are known to be horrible in archery. I think you should be present here tomorrow to see his form. If he is as bad as the rest, then I think we have to give him the blessing of archery." Artemis nodded her head and flashed away where as Apollo retired for the night.

**So folks, this was the first chapter of Champion of Sun and Moon: The Early Years. Now read and Review. I will post the next chapter within two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

Thank you, thank you, thank you very much for the reviews you all have given me. It is much appreciated.

So hey folks, the next chapter of The Champion of Sun and Moon: The Early Years

Chapter 2

The next day Apollo woke up Percy at 7 in the morning. He told Percy to get ready as Artemis was arriving at 8 'O' clock. When Percy was ready, Apollo led him into an archery range, which was outside the house and handed him a golden and silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. He turned to Percy and said, "Percy, this bow and quiver have been blessed by both Artemis and I. The bow allows you to shoot more accurately, where as you can keep an unlimited number of arrows in the quiver. It will always be weightless, and can appear and disappear when you will it to. Try to think it disappearing." Percy thought about the bow and quiver to disappear and they disappeared. Apollo told him think about them and immediately both of the items reappeared.

At the same moment Artemis flashed and said, "Good, both of you are prepared." She waved her hand and a target appeared twenty feet away. She told Percy to notch an arrow and draw the string. As he drew the string, it slipped from his hand and hit Apollo on the feet. He immediately yelped and jumped around the range, till Artemis snuck up to him and pulled the arrow which caused him to give a high pitched girlish yelp and started glaring at Percy and Artemis, who were laughing at his scream while healing his foot. Soon, when everyone had settled down, Artemis helped Percy to draw the bow and help him to correct his posture and when she deemed everything satisfactory, she ordered him to shoot. The arrow flew, and hit a tree, about 50 feet from the target. Both the twins looked at the arrow and Percy alternatively, whose face was going red from embarrassment, when Artemis told him to try again. For the next four tries, the arrow landed anywhere between 20 to feet from the target, and Artemis and Apollo knew a lost case when they saw this.

Both of them stopped Percy and said, "Percy, your archery skills are abysmal. If you ever want to shoot an arrow at the target, then you have to get our blessing. So stand still while we give you our blessings." Both of them placed there hand on Percy's head. Apollo's hand glowed yellow where as Artemis' hand glowed silver. Both of them removed their hands and said to Percy, "Now we have blessed you to always hit the target and never miss your target. Try shooting an arrow again." Percy obliged and shot an arrow toward the target, and it flew and hit the bull's eye. He was overjoyed and when he released the next arrow, it spilt the previous arrow before lodging itself in the bull's eye, his jaw hung open. Apollo and Artemis laughed at his excitement and joy and moved the target back by 25 feet, telling him to take aim and fire again. Percy notched an arrow, took careful aim and let the arrow fly, which hit the bull's eye again and caused Percy to light up in excitement again.

After trying this experiment for 1 hour, when Percy hit the bull's eye from 100 feet, Apollo told him, "Now Percy that is enough archery for today. Take some rest and after that I will teach you how to use daggers and short blades and then we will see your power over water." Percy willed his bow and quiver to disappear and went along with his immortal family members. They went inside and Apollo served them chilled drinks, which three of them gulped down rather quickly. Apollo asked Percy, "Hey cuz, which weapon are you most interested to learn about?" Percy thought for a moment and replied, "In truth, I am looking forward to learning how to wield a sword, like the real Perseus. He is my favorite hero, one of the only heroes who had a happy ending." Artemis asked, "But don't you like Hercules, after all he was the strongest demigod ever." Percy replied, "He was very proud and vain, and also a womanizer. My mother taught me to always respect women, and to think of them as inferior, but as equals. Hercules also relied more on brute strength than brains." By the end of his monologue, Artemis was smiling at Percy and Apollo was smirking seeing his sister's reaction to Percy's words.

Next they went to went to a small training arena outside near the archery range. There, Artemis gave him a pair of practice hunting knives with blunted edges and Apollo gave him a pair of long daggers to practice. First Artemis showed him how to properly hold his daggers and how to use them properly. She showed him some very basic moves with the knives and it appeared that he picked them up very easily. After an hour of practice with knives, Apollo came forward to teach him how to use a dagger. When he saw that Percy was holding the dagger in a sword like grip, Apollo corrected it and showed him how to use it. Percy picked these moves even quickly and learned the new moves flawlessly in two to three tries, which left Apollo and Artemis astonished.

After the knife and dagger training was finished, they rested for half an hour, Before they went out to a swimming pool outside Apollo home in New York. Once they got there, Apollo said to Percy, "Percy, your mother said that your father was Lord Poseidon, Earthshaker, Strombringer, Father of Horses and the God of the Seas. Both of us can sense that you have a powerful aura, and can probably control water, storm and earthquakes. But for now, we will learn only your water powers, as the two other powers require much energy. Now, try to imagine a tendril of water rising from the lake. Concentrate and think of it being real." Percy concentrated on what Apollo said and closed his eyes to concentrate better. After a few minutes, he felt a slight tug at his gut, and tried to enhance the feeling. When the pain grew to be almost unbearable, he tried to stop it from growing and maintained it as it is and opened his eyes to see Apollo and Artemis staring wide-eyed at the pool. When he saw what they were staring at, he was also astonished. Instead of the tendril of water he had wanted to lift from the surface of the pool, he had lifted all the water from the pool which was hovering about 10 feet above them. He dropped the water in surprise and drenched all of them. He saw that not only was he dry, but the feeling of tiredness he got from training throughout the day also vanished when water splashed upon him.

Both Apollo and Artemis turned to him after Apollo dried both of them with a blast of heat. Both turned to stare at Percy with an astonished look on their face. Artemis broke the silence by saying, "Percy that was amazing. At your age, most the sons of Poseidon could do was to move around a bucket of water at most. You lifted 250 m3 of water at the age of 6. You sure will become a strong demigod as you grow." Percy replied her by saying, "When I tried to lift the water, I felt a slight tug in my gut. I concentrated on the feeling and made it increase till it was very painful. When I opened my eyes, I saw the amount of water and lost my concentration due to shock." He turned to Apollo and asked, "Since I was training for the whole day, I was feeling pretty tired. But when the water splashed down on me, I instantly felt rejuvenated. Why did that happen?" Apollo answered him, "Children of Poseidon can breathe underwater, heal themselves through water and it can also rejuvenate them."

Artemis wound up the discussion by saying that she has to return to the hunt and would return the next day to teach Percy to how to use hunting knives. She flashed out of the house, but not before warning Apollo to behave himself around Percy and not to turn Percy into a pig like himself. Apollo sighed and nodded, before herding Percy into and telling to sleep immediately as there would be training the next day again.

**1 Month Later**

For the month, Percy's training had been going on fabulously. He trained for 4 days a week. He practiced Healing and Archery 1 day and knife and dagger fighting with practice of his water powers the next day alternatively. Though he had the blessing of both Apollo and Artemis and his every shot he fired with concentration hit the bull's eye, as Apollo and Artemis decided to lessen the intensity of their blessing slowly so that Percy has to try more by himself to shoot an accurate target, he still had to learn how and when to use a bow and arrow in combat and how can he get the best result through using bow and arrows. The training with knives and daggers was going very well also, and Apollo and Artemis said that he was a natural at using them. By now, he had mastered knifes to an extent which Artemis informed him took at least 6 months to learn. She informed that at this rate, he will be over the training in another 3 months.

Percy was limited in training his water powers as Apollo and Artemis were wary of allowing him near large water bodies lest another god should find out about him. So he had to practice how to bend the water completely to his will. By now, he could command the liquid water to do anything he commanded. He was now starting to manipulate solid and gaseous form of water, but was getting moderate success, as he would require more power to do it fluently. His healing lessons had been in general a very funny zoology lesson with Apollo, who managed to joke at the end of every sentence.

But in the three days without any training, Percy was taught all about Greek Mythology and Language by both the gods for two days. There, he was also taught the modern subjects so that he would not lag behind in the real world. One day of the week, He spent with the Hunters. The hunter's were very cold in their attitude towards Percy, but it was softening, though very slowly.

_**Percy POV**_

It was a weekend, and as such had no training. The visit to the hunters was also cancelled by Artemis. Apollo was present as it was evening and Artemis was also present with us. Both of them looked very serious as the beckoned me into the room for a meeting. As I entered, Apollo turned towards me with an unusual serious expression on his face and asked me, "Percy, you do know the pact of Big Three that I described to you before and its cause?" I nodded. In my second week with him, Apollo had explained to me how the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had sworn on river Styx to never have any more demigod children after their children almost caused the destruction of the world through the Second World War. I was confused why he was asking about it now. He continued, "The reason for the oath I informed you of was not correct. In 1945, my oracle gave a prophecy. 'A half-blood of the eldest Gods, will reach sixteen against all the odds. And shall see the world in endless sleep, Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze.' That was the real reason of the Pact of the Big Three." Here Artemis carried on from Apollo, "My father, womanizer that he is, was the first to fall of the bandwagon and sired a girl, Thalia Grace, about 4 years before you birth. Then my uncle went and sired you. Till now, all of us thought that Thalia was the child of Prophecy. But she ran away from her home about 3 months ago due to her abusive mother. Since then, she was followed by Hades' minion till she reached the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. That Casino has a temporary time field that slows down the time in the Hotel and Casino. If you go there, you would never want to leave that place. And the time field is such that if you spend even a week there, many years would have passed outside. Since she is now trapped there, and Ancient Laws forbid us from saving her, the weight of the Prophecy now falls upon you. Though you have 10 years to prepare for this, we want to help you to our utmost and wish to make you our champion."

By the time she completed her speech, my head was swimming. I was destined to make a choice 10 years hence that could either save or destroy Olympus. Also, if I heard the prophecy correctly, my soul was going to be ripped by cursed blade on the same day. I liked my soul whole, thank you very much. I turned to my cousins and asked, "Is there no way to escape from this?" Both of them looked sad and said, "We can slow down your aging, or put in the casino, but I think my Oracle's prophecy has found its prophesized person in you. I can see the Oracle's presence around you. But don't worry Percy; prophecies have more than one hidden meaning. It may as well refer to two different persons. Now you can do whatever you like for the evening. Apollo will bless you and make you his champion at sunrise, while I will do it at moonrise tomorrow."

**So folks, pls review.**

**AN 1- Both Apollo and Artemis are slowly decreasing the intensity of their blessing so that it slowly becomes harder for Percy to shoot a bull's eye. This is what you would imagine like difficulty increases with increase in level.**

**AN 2- In my fic, Thalia in 4 years older than Percy, contrary to 6 years in canon. **

**I will post 2 chapters every month guys. So pls don't get impatient if he next chapter is a bit late.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Refer to chapter 1

So hello friends, I am again here with a new chapter of The Champion of Sun and Moon: The Early Years. Hope you all enjoy and pls, review as much as you can.

**Chapter-3**

The next day, Percy was awakened by Apollo about an hour before sunrise. A very grumpy and sleepy Percy Jackson came to the courtyard about half an hour before sunrise, where Apollo and Artemis were already waiting for him. They handed Percy an orange colored robe and asked him to wear it above his dress. When the time of sun came and the sun chariot, set on auto pilot, became visible, Apollo started chanting, "I Phoebus Apollo, lord of the Sun, Healing, Music and Truth accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon as my Champion." He turned to Percy and continued, "Do you, Perseus Jackson, swear to be always loyal to me?" Percy was confused, but after seeing Artemis nodding, He replied, "Yes." Apollo continued, "I Phoebus Apollo, give my full blessing to Perseus Jackson, May the Gods be with him." He turned his open palms towards Percy and a bright golden light erupted from his palms and hit Percy. When the transmission of blessings stopped after 2 minutes, Percy fainted due to the influx of power. Apollo carried him to the infirmary he had in his house and set him upon one of the beds. He turned towards Artemis and said, "That certainly went well." Artemis snorted and looked at Percy and noticed the minor changes in his looks. Percy had become taller by a few inches, his hair color had lightened and he had got a healthy tan.

When Percy finally came around, he saw that he was in the hospital wing of the small mansion where he lived with Apollo. He felt much more powerful than before. When he remembered the events of the morning, he thought that it had to be the influx of power that caused him to black out. He saw in a nearby clock that it was nearly 1 'O' clock. He tried to get up, but at the same moment Apollo came in to check on him. Seeing him awake and trying to get up, Apollo pushed him back into bed and said, "Hey cuz, wait up. Eat some ambrosia and nectar before you try to get up. I gave you my full blessing, which a great amount of power for an Olympian. You must be quite sore."Percy did feel quite sore, but all that pain was evaporated when he ate a cube of ambrosia and drank a glass of nectar. Apollo ushered him into the dining room, where after eating their lunch, Apollo and Artemis ordered Percy to rest so that he could be ready for Artemis's blessing at moonrise.

About an hour before 7 pm, when the ceremony was to be held, Artemis asked Percy to wash himself and get ready. When he went to the courtyard just before time, he was handed a silver robe and the process in the morning was repeated, though it was Apollo instead of Artemis. When Artemis finally blessed him, Percy did not pass out, but was quite sore, as he had eaten some Ambrosia to maintain his energy. When Apollo and Artemis looked at Percy, they saw that now Percy was about 6 inches taller than what his height had been the day before. His hair had lightened and had gained a very light black color with silver at the tips; he had become more muscular than before and looked almost as a 10 year old rather than 6 year old. His eyes had also changed and had a golden and silver ring around the usual sea green. All in all, he looked more handsome than before.

Apollo led Percy to his room and said, "Tomorrow, we will tell what new powers you have acquired and we will also fix a schedule so that you can practice them. Now since you have received the full blessings of two Olympians, I advise you to rest." He went out of the room, and Percy went into the realm of Morpheus as the tiredness due to the two rituals he had undergone today began to catch up with him.

The next day, Artemis and Apollo informed him that he had gained the ability of healing, music and manipulating sunrays from Apollo and the stealth and grace of a hunter and ability to speak with and command any wild animals. That day, Apollo and Artemis changed his schedule again to incorporate training for the manipulation of sunlight ability from Apollo. It was a very cheerful period home where Apollo and Artemis raised Percy as their little brother.

**11 Months Later**

It was 1 year since the twins of Leto had taken in Percy. Percy was now a 7 year old, though he looked like an 11 year old kid. Apollo had gifted him an Imperial Gold Sword for his Birthday and started teaching him sword fighting, where as Artemis had gifted him two celestial hunting knives for his birthday as he had completed his hunting knives training. They were enchanted so that when not in use, they will change into two rings on each hand. Percy had also mastered the use of daggers and had received a half silver and half mortal steel dagger.

Today Apollo had to teach Percy sword fighting. Percy had taken to sword fighting as a fish to water **(Pun Intended) **and had finished lessons for 6 months in about 1 month. When Apollo and Percy went in to the practice yard, Percy was almost jumping on his balls in excitement. Apollo had said that he had learnt the method of holding swords and how to swing it and thrust properly. He had told Percy that he would start teaching new maneuvers from that day.

Apollo took out his celestial bronze blade where as Percy pulled at an amulet at his arm, and suddenly, a golden sword appeared on his hands. It was enchanted to always return to his arm if lost or misplaced. Apollo informed him that today he was going to teach him a basic disarming maneuver. Apollo told Percy to stand still and extending his own sword, he locked his sword tip with guard of Percy's sword and twisted, causing the sword to fall down. He faced Percy and addressed him, "Now, let us try to execute that move. I will attack you and try to get inside your guard. You have to stop me and if you can, try to disarm me."

Apollo tried to attack Percy, but he blocked every move that Apollo made. Percy continued defending against Apollo for a few minutes before he started feeling tired. He saw that Apollo had let his guard down and extended his sword and performed the disarming maneuver Apollo had taught him. Apollo's sword clattered down, but he continued looking at Percy in amazement. When Percy shook him after he did not respond to his calls, he told Percy, "Percy, that was amazing. You are a natural in sword fighting. I don't think you would have much problem in leaning it. I think I only would have to teach you the moves, and you can perform the rest yourself."

Artemis was also pleased and praised Percy on his swordmanship skills. From then onwards, sword fighting became Percy's favorite class. After a few months, he started even beating Apollo in basic duels. He also slowly became more accurate with his bow and started firing bull's eyes even after Apollo and Artemis withdrew their blessing of archery.

**1 year later**

It was a day of relaxation for Percy. He had already completed his bow and arrow training and was currently training with spears and sword. During the past two years with the twins of Leto, Percy had become a lot closer with the hunters. Initially they just tolerated him due to his age and orders of Lady Artemis. But slowly, due to the respect he showed to them, the accepted him more freely. The last barrier fell when Percy was 7 and ½ years old.

_Flashback_

_It was the time for Percy's weekly visit to the hunters' camp with the hunters were considerably warmer towards him than other boys, they still hadn't accepted him. Today he feeling as if there was something wrong, but he kept it to himself. Just as he was getting ready to leave the camp, a large horde of monsters attacked the camp. There about 70 monsters including dracaena, empousai, and Cyclopes. The hunters tried to fend them of using their knives. Due to his age, Percy was told to stay in the middle of the group. Just as hunters gained the upper hand, he saw a Cyclopes had disarmed a hunter. Percy immediately ran towards her and attempted to fend off the monster using his knives only. It slammed Percy down, and he felt his left arm and a few ribs break. But despite being injured, he rose and tried to fight against the monster. He narrowly avoided the swipes of the monster, and ducking beneath his last blow; he came up behind it and impaled the Cyclopes with a knife. As soon as he saw the monster dissolve into dust, he smiled at the huntress and collapsed in a dead faint. _

_When he came back to his senses, he saw that both Apollo and Artemis were hanging over him and he was in some sort of tent. They saw him awake and immediately Apollo asked him, "Hey Perce, how are you feeling now?" He tried to move, but felt that the left side of his body was incredibly sore. He answered, "I feeling alright, except some soreness." Apollo immediately handed him a glass of amber liquid which he recognized as nectar. _

_Soon he was feeling good enough to sit on his bed. As soon as he was comfortably seated, Artemis immediately started ranting, "Have gone mad? What possessed you to attack a 10 feet tall Cyclopes when I instructed you not to go into the battle? Do you know how worried I was when I saw you were injured?" After Artemis finished her ranting, Percy replied with a low voice, "The hunter was disarmed. I could not sit quietly and see her die at the hands of the monster. That's why I attacked the monster." When Artemis heard his, explanation, he hugged him, but released him as soon as he complained of pain in his injured side._

_Within a few hours, Percy was able to move out of the tent. As soon as he came out of the tent, the hunter he had saved from the Cyclopes came to him and thanked him, and ran off after hugging him. Percy was stunned, while Apollo whooped and clapped Percy on the back, mumbling something about 'beat my record, never before happened in history'. After that, most of the hunter thanked Percy for saving one of their sisters. From that day onwards, Percy was truly accepted by the hunters _

Today he had a break during the afternoon to relax. Just as he was passing the sitting room of the mansion, he heard Apollo's bright and cheerful voice and another indistinct female voice. Thinking that Artemis had come for a visit, he ran into the room' but stopped as soon as he saw an 8 year old girl with warm brown eyes instead of a 12 year old, silver eyed form of Artemis. From the talks with Apollo, Percy recognized the young girl as Hestia, and immediately bowed before her, murmuring "Lady Hestia".

Hestia was surprised when a 10/11 year old kid ran into Apollo's sitting room when she had gone to visit her nephew. When she saw that the boy seemed to recognize her and bowed to her, she was surprised, but addressed him, "Rise Hero". At once she turned towards her nephew, and saw he was looking very nervous. She asked him, "Apollo, who is this demigod? You know according to the Ancient Laws the god cannot raise their demigod kids. If Zeus comes to know of this, it may create many problems. Instantly Apollo shifted from nervous to defensive, "The Ancient laws forbid us from taking care of own kids. But Percy is not my son, he is my champion. I have broken no laws." Hestia was truly baffled and asked, "Then whose demigod is he?" Apollo gave a mumbled reply, which was indistinguishable, so she observed the boy, almost instantly knew the answer. Messy black hair, sea-green eyes and the faint smell of ocean, which always seemed to cling to her younger brother Poseidon.

She was alarmed. She knew of the kids of Hades and the daughter of Zeus, all three of whom were trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Bu she knew nothing of this son of Poseidon. If his current appearance was any indicator, then the Great Prophecy could be fulfilled in as early as 5 to 6 years. She turned to Apollo and asked, "But Apollo have forgotten the Great Prophecy made by your own Oracle?" Apollo immediately answered, "No, I remember it. That's why both Artemis and I decided to make him our Champion, so that his primary loyalty is to us and he can bring a favorable pass to the great prophecy. We have been training him for last two years since he was a 6 year old. And I believe Uncle P would also be happy if we helped raise his child."

Hestia was both surprised and intrigued by the child's age, when he shifted his questioning gaze to Apollo, who shuffled uncomfortably before saying, "Both of us blessed him with our full blessings. That's why he appears older than his age. Now please Aunt Hestia, don't tell of his existence to Zeus, or he will try his utmost to destroy him, and I am not sure if I can save him from Dad's wrath.

Hestia looked at the hero and called him towards her. The child shuffled forwards nervously. Hestia smiled at his nervousness and said, "Don't worry hero. I will not harm you. Now tell me your name. I am a very peaceful god." The child smiled uncertainly and said, "My name is Perseus Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon." When she smiled, he continued, "Apollo and Artemis have told me about you Lady Hestia. How you always maintain peace and how you gave up your throne to Dionysius. I think if anyone deserves a throne on Olympus, it is you." Hestia genuinely smiled at the child and said, "Thank you for your praise Perseus. Now run along, I have some work with Apollo."

After Percy moved out of the room, Hestia faced his nephew and said, "Don't worry Apollo, I will not inform Zeus about Perseus. But you have to allow me to visit him from time to time. If he is indeed the hero of the great prophecy, then I may as well help him remain faithful to Olympus." Saying so, she disappeared in a column of flame.

It was a very relieved Apollo who went to rest that day.

**There** **folks, the 3****rd**** chapter of The Champion of Sun and Moon. Hope you enjoy it. So please, please review, favourite and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Refer to chapter 1

Here is the chapter 4 as I promised. So please stop the pitchforks and torches and review, review and review.

**Chapter-4**

True to her word, Hestia also came to visit Percy from time to time. After a few visits, Percy started to think of Hestia as his second mother. During the next year, Percy completed his sword training as well as spear training, and was completely focused on his original powers as a demigod as well as those powers that he received from Apollo and Artemis. The Powers he received were more difficult to control than his powers over the sea. As a result, by the time Percy was 8 and ½ years old, he had almost total control over liquid water. He was able to bend it to shapes, breathe in it and create waves in it. But he had yet to try them at in the sea, as Apollo and Artemis always avoided any request for him to go the beach. Also, he was able to partially freeze the water and use it to smash monsters.

On the other hand, among the powers given by Apollo, he was developing into a very good healer and was also able to sing very well. He was also able to manipulate the sunrays, but they were very faint, as it was one of the hardest powers of Apollo. Artemis' powers were more instinctual and he was by now an accomplished hunter. He had also partially mastered the ability to speak with the wild animals. But he was still training in his abilities as a healer to perfect it.

Soon it was Percy's ninth birthday, and he convinced his patrons to take him to the beach for the first time in 3 years. They were to go there in the afternoon and Percy was very excited to check on his water powers in the sea. As the time came nearer, Percy began acting like a kid on a sugar high. Very shortly, they reached the beach, and Percy immediately raced to the sea. As soon as he reached the water, he felt as if he drank a tumbler full of Ambrosia. Percy started trying to make the waves bigger and higher, alarming the visitors. But he continued his play in the water, even managing to change the underwater ocean current near the beach subconsciously. But it not long before it was noticed in Atlantis.

Throne Room of Atlantis

Lord Poseidon was about to conclude his court for the day, when a dolphin messenger rushed into the room. He gave a report on abnormal sea activity near the New York coast. When Poseidon extended his senses towards the New York coastline, to his joy, he sensed his son Percy, who he had not been able to find for last 3 years. When he further extended his senses, he encountered two indistinct but powerful auras, and immediately assuming the worst, he disappeared from the throne room and flashed to the beach.

On the Beach

The twin gods, sensing that a powerful presence was approaching, immediately called Percy back from the sea. As Percy reached them, Poseidon also appeared before them, and seeing his son near the children of his brother, he became very apprehensive. But when he saw him talking with them freely like old friends, he was bewildered. He approached, and sensed the apprehension in his son and the nervousness in his nephew. As soon as he came near them, his son bowed, saying "Lord Poseidon" and he was even more baffled as to how his son recognized him.

Soon afterwards, his nephew and niece also bowed to him, and he asked Percy, "My son, how did you recognize me?" Percy answered nervously, "Apollo and Artemis had told me about all the gods. I recognized you from the stories Apollo told me." When he heard this, Poseidon seemed to connect the dots, and turning towards the children of his brother, he roared, "Explain why you had tell stories to my son?" Apollo was fidgeting nervously while even Artemis now looked apprehensive. Finally Artemis spoke up, "About 3 years ago, when I was hunting the forest, I sensed several monsters and saw that a woman carrying a child was being chased by some monsters. By the time I killed the monsters, the woman was grievously wounded. I called my brother to heal her, but he was unable to heal her completely. The woman seemed to recognize us and asked us to take care of his son, saying he was a son of Poseidon. Apollo convinced me to raise him ourselves as Ancient Laws did no forbid us the raise the demigod child of another god. Since the daughter of Zeus is right now trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, we thought that he might be the hero of the Great Prophecy and have been training him for last 3 years. We have also made him our champion so that he remains loyal to Olympus." Poseidon instantly cooled down and said, "I thank you two for taking care of my son. But who else knows of his existence among the gods?" This time Apollo replied, "Only Aunt Hestia knows about him and she has also promised not tell anyone about him." Poseidon turned to Percy and said, "Son I am happy to hear that you are happy." He turned to the twins of Leto and said, since you mention you are training him to fulfill the prophecy, I wished to help him train his water powers. Is it possible to send him a tutor, a merman to be exact, so that he can be trained properly?"

Apollo and Artemis glanced between each other before looking at Percy, who nodded enthusiastically and replied in affirmative to Poseidon. So Poseidon faced Percy and said, "Son, I have a gift for you" and handed him a cheap ball-point pen. Percy was puzzled by this before he took of the cap and the pen suddenly grew into a meter long celestial bronze blade. Poseidon continued, "This blade is enchanted. It cannot be broken and will always return to you when lost. Use it well." Poseidon disappeared leaving behind a very faint sea breeze.

Artemis immediately hurried them to Apollo's mansion in fear of discovery by other gods. Once they reached there, Percy took out his new sword and admired it. He saw a new detail he had missed earlier, on the base of the blade, there was a Greek inscription, which read Anaklusmos, which Percy effortlessly translated due to years of lessons in Greek language, Riptide. During the course of his training, due to the severe difficulties Percy faced in reading other languages than Greek, Apollo got fed up and cured his Dyslexia, after which Percy discovered he had a gift for languages and had learned 7 different languages including Greek, Latin, English, French, Spanish, German and Portuguese.

The next day, at 4 'O' clock, a merman came to Apollo's mansion. Apollo went with Percy to check on the training ground and saw that it was near Atlantis. There Percy was taught how to control very large amount of water, how control ice and water vapor and how to travel by using water or water vapor present in the air. The training field was in a time compression zone, where I hour outside was equal to 1 day inside the training facility. Percy trained there for 4 hours outside time every day.

That week, when the day to visit the hunters came, Percy was excited to show Zoe, who was one of his closest friends among hunters and whom he looked upon as a sister, his new sword and new powers he was training in. That afternoon, when Artemis came, she saw that Percy was very excited to visit the hunters that day and when he asked him the reason for his excitement, he replied, "Today I am going to show Zoe and all the hunters my new sword and the new powers I am training in. That's why I am so excited." When he reached the camp, the hunters welcomed Percy, whom they viewed as a younger brother. Percy started telling them his adventures earlier in the week. When he showed them his new sword, Zoe was shocked, before he ran away into her tent in tears. Percy was surprised and followed her into her tent. There he saw that Zoe was hacking severely at a small practice dummy she kept in her tent, which was bigger in the inside than outside. He went near Percy, who calmed down after seeing it was Percy.

Percy approached her and asked, "What happened Zoe? Why did you run away when I was showing my new sword which my father gifted me? Tell me Zoe." Zoe had calmed down considerably and replied, I will tell you my story. I am not an ordinary demigod. I am a hesperide, the fifth hesperide, a daughter of the Titan Atlas. When Hercules came to take the golden apples, I helped him; I gifted him this sword which is infused my immortal power, the power of my mother, the sea goddess Pleione. He promised that he would take me away, but once he got the apples, he went away without sparing me a glance. When my family came to know of my treachery, they cast me out of the garden. My lady found me and took me in. I have been serving her since then. The sword just brought up bitter memories."

Percy was appalled and shocked by Hercules' actions. He was one of his favourite heroes, after the original Perseus and Odysseus. But after he heard the story of his actions towards Zoe, he felt an intense hatred for him. He told to Zoe, "If want you can take back the sword. I have my sword given to me by Apollo." He extended the pen towards Zoe, who immediately turned it back to Percy and said, "It's alright Percy. It will only bring back bad memories if take it back. But promise me that you would always treat the women honorably whenever possible and never break their heart." "I swear it on the River Styx" Percy replied. Zoe hugged him and immediately released him, before leading him out of the tent.

Within the next 6 months, Percy learned to use a sword on both hands, and even how to sue two swords at a time. It was not long before he had mastered it. During his training in Atlantis, he learned how to control water in all three states of matter. He also learned the skill of travelling by turning to mist and using the humidity of the atmosphere to travel, though it became useless in areas with less than 30% humidity. He was also able to manipulate the water vapour in air so that he could use them to move on air in low heights, so it seemed like he was flying.

Soon, it was last day of Percy's training, and he had to defeat his teacher only using his water powers. He saw that the stands around the arena were completely filled and even his father had come to watch. As soon as the conch sounded, the merman came towards Percy with his trident raised, but Percy turned to mist, and the water surrounding him on all sides made it easier to move. Though the merman was a creature of water, it could not mist travel as it was a skill of sons of Poseidon. Percy came of behind the merman, and solidifying the nearby water, which he turned into an extra strong sword ice, he advanced on his teacher. But the merman sensed him and turned before he could attack the merman, and suddenly felt his sword being pulled from his hand when he saw it was entangled in the net and out of his reach. The merman quickly advanced on him, and Percy in a moment of panic, just shouted mentally 'STOP!', and the merman froze mid attack.

Percy was surprised, before he heard his father's voice boom, "Bravo, bravo my son, bravo. You have displayed such a rare skill, that it is even rare among my own sons. You have the ability to control the fluids present inside the body of an organism. Only my eldest son triton has this ability. This is such a devastating ability that triton and I being gods, are forbidden from using it by the Fates themselves. But since you are a demigod, you have no such limitation. I will be happy to train you, if you wish." Seeing that Percy was nodding eagerly, Poseidon continued, "We will inform Apollo and Artemis later. Now let's visit Atlantis." Poseidon waved his hand, and the merman unfroze, before bowing to his lord and moving away.

Poseidon steered Percy towards Atlantis, while Percy was watching the underwater city in awe, with his mouth hanging open. The city was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was lighted using torches of the greenish Greek fire, the pillars and walls were made up of shining abalone, he gardens of corals seemed to only add to the beauty of the city. Soon enough, they reached the royal palace and Poseidon led Percy inside, who was still taking in the beauty of the city. Soon they reached the throne room of the palace, where Percy two persons were already present. The first was a mermaid, who Percy noticed was extremely beautiful. She was sitting next to the throne on the left side. The second person was a merman, but he had two fish tails and was sitting on the right of the main throne. He also noticed that his father appeared a little nervous and apprehensive, and immediately made the connection. He first bowed to the Mermaid on left, saying, "Lady Amphitrite" and then to the merman on right, saying "Lord Triton." Both of them looked at him, at first curiously, and then, perhaps they noticed his resemblance to Poseidon, with a furious expression. Amphitrite turned to Poseidon and asked, "My lord, who is this demigod? Why have you brought him to Atlantis?"

Poseidon replied, "Amphitrite, he is my son, Perseus Jackson. I had brought him to show him the city, where he is going to live for the next month." At this, Triton exploded, "Why does he have stay in Atlantis? I believe if has survived for so many years in the land even after being your son born by an broken oath, he is good enough to reach he camp and live there." Poseidon looked as if he had been slapped, and his voice hardened, "He is here because I am taking over his training in his powers over water from Sophus. I believe Percy as has the ability to control body fluids, just like Triton and I and hence I wanted to teach him this power properly. Now if you have any objections, tell me."

Amphitrite and Triton were surprised by this declaration. They were jolted out of their surprise when they heard Percy's voice, "Lady Amphitrite, Lord Triton, I am sorry if you were offended by my presence. I will try to remain away from your presence during my stay here in Atlantis." Both the minor gods were surprised by Percy's humility. Amphitrite asked Percy, "How old are you demigod?" Percy answered that he was 8 years old. Amphitrite immediately felt bad about speaking crossly about such a young child for a wrong he had no part in. She said, "It's alright Perseus. You are free to move wherever you wish as long as you are Atlantis."

Both Poseidon and Triton looked positively surprised with Amphitrite's words, where as Percy face lit up with an innocent smile. Poseidon led him to the interiors of the palace and showed him his living quarters. He had a very large room with blue themed ceiling and walls. He had an attached bathroom and a study room. He noticed during his tour that the palace had a large library, and Percy just loved books, especially history. Percy was unable to sleep in anticipation for the next day. Earlier that day, he and Poseidon had contacted Apollo and Artemis through Iris Message and both of them consented after some convincing from both Percy and Poseidon. Finally, Percy drifted to sleep late at night, dreaming of heavy tomes and fighting classes in the arena.

**I am sorry if it did not meet your expectations, but I had to write it in a hurry. Also, the words per chapter are slowly increasing every time, and I believe soon I will have to shorten the chapters. So guys, read, review, favorite and follow. **


End file.
